fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AbysmalShadows
Hey Void, do you still have a chatango? And yes, I know it's you lol. Anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:43, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply, I got called out >: Anyway, will ya be on tomorrow? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the AbysmalShadows! Thanks for your edit to the Nero Fenrirs page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 14:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Void, I was just wondering, when you finish a character, wanna RP? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:48, December 24, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 18:47, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Abysmal Shadows, can I have your permission in using your Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic for a character I'm doing though there are still others I've to work on? AdventRequiem (talk) 19:20, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Ok thanks, I will make sure to put up a trivia about you in using the Magic upon future reminder that I got your permission to clear any misunderstandings before that happens. Oh void! I got a great idea. Reading your magic page (what little there was), how would you like to collab on making a Magic page that'll work as a standard for the wiki? I think, since I know a lot about the different categories, and you're better at me than explaining mystical things, we could do real good. How about it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry man, my family's all up for Christmas, and I usually get called out before I can do anything important, they'll be gone in a few days doe. Anyway, when I get the time, and if you're not on, I'll write up what I think would be nice to add to the page. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:43, December 26, 2014 (UTC) By the wayy, AbysmalShadows, I've put great use of your Demon Slayer Magic with my character, Helena Valkyria if you want to check it out and look for yourself? Your Magic saved my character, that's all I wanted to say lol.AdventRequiem (talk) 03:44, December 27, 2014 (UTC) It's really good, as usual. However, I have one problem, well I'' personally don't but other people do. Is there a way to change the magic so it doesn't imply that it's a Slayer Magic, because non-elemental Slayers aren't in the new policy? If you want, I can shoot you a few names. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:58, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chatango if you wanna talk about the magic idea. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Can I have your permission in using the article, Enca the Isle of Storms as reference for my character's origin, AbysmalShadows?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 04:02, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Void, refresh my memory, did I give you permission for Dragon Blood Slayer Magic; I swear I did, but my memory's hazy right now, sorry. Also if I did, can you say it's related to Blood Dragon Slayer Magic so people won't complain, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:57, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Actually, can ya get on chatango right now? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:14, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so here's my thoughts on Dragon Blood Slayer Magic; first of all, sorry for the wait, I've been a bit sick so it took me longer than it should have to read the page. I knew you'd do something like this the moment you came back lmao (I had a gut feeling), but it's very impressive as always, and I don't get easily impressed, unless you ask Ashy or Highest. It's honestly a unique take on Dragon Slayer Magic, and you've described it really well—the things I thought I'd complain about have great drawbacks to even them out, and I like the way you wrote the whole thing. Now, for the complaints, though these are simply minor. For one, with the sentence "Nature dictates that by consuming another we gain nourishment, we regain our strength, and are able to live." I'd remove the word 'we'; personally, I think it looks unprofessional, I'd change it to something that doesn't involve that word, but it's up to you, that's just my opinion, it's nothing serious. Also, for your Dragon Magic, you don't have the katakana for the greek words. I can actually do that for you. Do you want me to help you get the katakana for them, or not? Anyway, those are my thoughts. Sorry I can't express much, it's just there's not much to really point out, otherwise there'd just be more "you did this right, this is good, nice work on this, I like how all these do X and you gave a weakness". Also, for the Dragon Magic spells, while I would say they're written extremely powerfully, you've just written them well- the way you've described the first one, for example, makes it seem like a force of nature. However, I have one question- did you get permission from Aha or me to mention Smithing Magic? If not, I'll give you permission now. Anyway, I'll reread it again once you finish, see if I have anything new to give feedback on. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, can I get some help. I had an idea for a new character- or more accurately, their fighting style. The character has a special defect within their magic origin, as it starts out incredibly weak. In simplest terms: she starts off very weak. However, upon reaching five or more Full Counters, she gains the permanent Victory Cry Magic Skill, which increases her stats by a large amount, gives her magic and stamina regeneration, and gives her physical and magic attacks additional properties. Every five Full Counters thereafter give her additional stat increases, up to fifty-five misses. She gains counters by reflecting projectiles with her weapon. If she fills up three counters, then every successful attack she makes will give her a Full Counter. Every time she misses an opponent with her attacks she gains a Negative Counter; three Negative Counters and she gets a Zero Counter, resetting everything but her counters and Full Counters. Get three Zero Counters and everything but the counters reset. Having her attacks blocked by the opponent gives her Pity Counters; four Pity Counters give her one additional Full Counter. In addition, once Victory Cry is active, hitting opponents with her weapon counts as a Clean Hit, which increases the damage and knockback of the affected attack (and may give it additional properties, like being able to cancel from a spell into another a spell). If this is done with an advanced spell, she can get a Ultimate Counter, which increases her counters by the amount of Full Counters she has filled plus 1, but also resets her Full Counters back to zero. I've been brainstorming on how that'd work in a RP sense, but I dunno. Maybe you can help, please? If not, it's okay, I'll think of something else. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:23, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Translations Floísvos Drákos (フロイスボス・ドラコス/ φλοίσβος δράκος, Furoisubosu Dorakosu, Greek for, "Roaring Dragon"): Nýchi Drákou (ニキ・ドラコ/ Νύχι Δράκου, Niki Dorako, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw"): Fterá Tou Drákou (フテラ・ト・ドラコ/ Φτερά του δράκου, Futera To Dorako, Greek for, "Wings of the Dragon") Giortí̱ Drákou (ジオルティ・ドラコ/ γιορτή δράκου, Jioruti Dorako, Greek for, "Dragon's Feast"): Thysía Aímatos (シシア・エーマトス/θυσία αίματος, Shishia Ēmatosu, Greek for, "Blood Sacrifice"): ' Krýstallo Aíma ti̱s Zo̱í̱s' (クリスタロ・エーマ・ティス・ゾス/κρύσταλλο αίμα της ζωής, Kurisutaro Ēma Tisu Zosu, Greek for, "Life-Blood Crystal"): Drákou Nýchi Schismés Gi̱ (ドラコ・ニキ・スキスメス・ジ/ Δράκου νύχι σχισμές Γη , Dorako Niki Sukisumesu Ji, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw Gouges the Earth"): Drákou Ptéryga Réntin'nk Ouranoú (ドラコ・プテリガ・レンティンク・オラノ /Δράκου Πτέρυγα Ρέντινγκ ουρανού, Dorako Puteriga Rentinku Orano, Greek for, "Dragon's Wing Rends the Sky"): Ptó̱si̱ tou Drákou vrychi̱thmós tou Ouranoú (プトシ・ト・ドラコ・ブライキスフモス・ト・オラノ /Πτώση του Δράκου βρυχηθμός του Ουρανού, Putoshi To Dorako Buraikisufumosu To Orano, Greek for, "Dragon's Roar, Heaven's Fall" lit. "When Dragon's Roar, Heaven Falls"): Anávasi̱: O vasiliás tou Drákou (アナブシ オ・ブシリアス・ト・ドラコ /ανάβαση: Ο βασιλιάς του Δράκου, Anabushi O Bushiriasu To Dorako, Greek for, "Ascension: King of Dragons"): Sorry for the wait. A friend had to move in since he was kicked out of his own place and we've been moving crap around. And for a freebie, I'll give you one more :P Drákou Báster (ドラコ・バスター /Δράκου Μπάστερ, Dorako Basutā, Greek for, "Dragon Buster"): Also, since I realized how difficult that idea of mine is to set up, I changed it. Starting off, this character is very weak, with slow speed, weak attack, and terrible defenses, along with a minimal magic pool. However, by using her spell Suction Counter, she's able to absorb the power of the foe's attack (but the attack will still connect if she does, she's just duplicating and absorbing its power), along with any eternano within the atmosphere very slowly, while also acting as a defense. Once the character has activated Suction Counter thrice, the Victory Cry Magic Skill activates, which increases her stats by a large amount, gives her magic and stamina regeneration, and gives her physical and magic attacks additional properties. Every three Suction Counters thereafter give her additional stat increases. However, if she's dealt enough damage, Victory Cry will disengage and she'll lose her power, leading her to start over. Feedback? :P Well, that's the gist of it, I excluded the mechanics of Suction Counter, but I'll go more into detail when I get the page up, naturally. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC)